This invention relates to an improved apparatus for attachment of a U-shaped metal clip around gathered material to provide a "first tie" for the material.
Heretofore it has been desirable, in the product packaging arts, to provide a sleeve or casing or a similar material with a "first tie" or closure at one end thereof. The casing material having the first tie at one end and an opening at its opposite end is then shipped to a site at which a product is placed within the casing material through the open end. A second tie or closure may then be effected to the open end of the casing.
It has been determined that it is desirable to attach a string loop to the casing material during the first tie operation at the "first tie" end of the package. Ultimately the packaged product may be carried by the string loop for curing, cooking or other processing. Attachment of a string loop during a first tie operation is a complex and often difficult procedure. Heretofore, clippers of the type such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,889,419 could be used to gather one end of packaging material with a string loop being manually inserted in the throat of the clipper with casing material for attachment at the first tie and upon clipper operation. U.S. Pat. No. 4,004,339 discloses an other clipper of the type which could be used for such an operation.
Bertram in U.S. Pat. No. 4,720,010 proposed feeding string loops from a continuous tape during a first tie operation. However, heretofore there has not been any satisfactory way for the automatic placement of a first tie string loop in a clipper with casing material prior to attachment of a clip. The present invention addresses this problem.